24 jours
by Neymanga
Summary: Un petit calendrier de l'avant remplis de one-shot rien que pour vous !
1. Jour 1 : Kamijirou

**Hey !**

 **Je me lance le défis de vous faire un petit calendrier de l'avent avec des one-shots. Je vais donc essayer de poster tout les jours et ça ne sera pas des drabbles (sauf quand j'aurais la flemme ou un manque d'inspi). Après tout, pourquoi faire simple lorsqu'on peut faire compliquer? Je me le demande... Bref, je commence avec un Kamijirou. C'est assez nouveau pour moi étant une grande fane de Todomomo. C'est le début de la Kamijirou Week aujourd'hui mais je ne vais pas vraiment y participer. Je ferais le jours 4 et 7 en plus de celui-ci puis c'est tout. Ceci ne veux pas dire que je n'écrirais pas d'autre Kamijirou. J'ai l'habitude de le traiter en couple secondaire donc c'était bizarre de n'écrire que sur eux. Les personnages sont peut-être OOC. Je m'en excuse mais c'est une première.**

 **Durant ces 24 jours, j'écrirais, bien entendu, du Todomomo, du Izuocha, Kacchako et plein d'autre. J'écrirais aussi des trucs un peu perché puisque j'en ai l'occasion. Le 25e jour, je vous sortirais un long one-shot Todomomo à part ^^. Voilà voilà.**

 **Place au chapitre**

 _Jour 1_

 _Défaillance et Musique_

Elle était dans sa chambre, composant un morceau à la guitare. _« Non, ce n'est pas bon »_. Elle était comme démotivé et l'inspiration l'avait quitté. Elle sortit pour prendre l'air. Arrivé devant l'entrée de bâtiment, elle fut rejointe par quelqu'un qui l'agaçait déjà.

_ Yo, Jirou !

_ Kaminari…

Elle s'assit sur les marches et le garçon en fit de même.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_ Rien, répondit-il. Je prends juste l'air en regardant les nuages.

_ Et tu étais obliger de le faire à côté de moi ? Demanda-t-elle cyniquement.

_ Hm… oui, c'est beaucoup plus amusant comme ça.

Elle le regarda, surprise puis sentit une légère chaleur qui parcouru ses joues.

_ Tss ! Fait ce que tu veux je m'en fiche.

Elle mit ses écouteurs et lança une des nombreuses musiques de rock de son téléphone. Elle fut irritée en voyant le rictus qu'affichait l'électrique. Elle ferma les yeux et tapa inconsciemment le rythme du bout des doigts sur les marches.

_ Tiens, je reconnais, déclara Kaminari en l'écoutant. C'est plutôt vieux ce que tu écoutes.

_ Et alors ? Est-ce que le temps enlève de la valeur à la musique ?

_ Non, mais le temps fait oublier cette même valeur…

Elle se redressa.

_ Kaminari ?

_ Oui ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es malade ?

_ Bah non, pourquoi tu penses ça ?

_ Tu as dit quelque chose de sensé. Ce n'est pas rien venant de toi.

_ Eh !

Elle se releva, fière d'elle.

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ J'ai encore le droit de bouger sans qu'on me pose des questions non ?

_ Ouais mais c'était bien quand tu étais assise avec moi.

Elle rougit une nouvelle fois.

_ Idiot ! Je suis juste descendu pour prendre l'air et retrouver l'inspiration ! Maintenant je remonte !

_ Oh, tu écris une chanson ?

_ Oui, et alors ?

_ Je peux écouter ?

_ Comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'écris une chanson, elle n'est donc PAS finie abrutit !

_ Allez ! Juste un peu !

Elle regarda son visage suppliant et ses joues se recolorèrent.

_ Tss ! Fais comme tu veux !

Elle se retourna et il la suivit. Ils montèrent du côté des filles puis ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre de la musicienne. Elle pris une guitare et le blond s'installa sur son lit.

_ Bon, je te préviens, ce n'est pas terrible.

_ Tant que ça te ressemble.

Elle en avait marre de cet effet qu'il lui faisait aujourd'hui. Elle s'éclairci la gorge cachant ses rougeurs. Elle commença puis joua tout ce qu'elle avait écrit.

_ Alors ? Je sais que c'est nul. Rien ne va ! Les paroles ne sont pas terribles et on ne parle même pas de l'instru…

_ Moi j'aime bien, ça te ressemble… Tout ce qui vient de toi est génial Kyoka…

Elle s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus mais se ravisa ne sachant pas quoi lui dire et bafouilla un léger remerciement à la place.

_ Mais bon… Ça serait encore mieux si la chanson parlait de moi.

_ Oh, tait-toi !

Et ils explosèrent de rire. Elle s'arrêta net se rendant compte d'une chose.

_ Tiens, j'ai retrouvé l'inspi…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Je suis assez contente de moi et j'espère que vous appréciez. Du coup, rendez vous demain ^^ (bien entendu, je continue mes fics à côté. J'ai vraiment une vie de merde...). Bye~**

 **Neymanga**


	2. Jour 2 : Tokotsuyu

**Hey !**

 **Je vois que mon idée assez maso à l'air de vous plaire. On enchaîne sur un Tokotsuyu. Je ne sais plus qui m'avait demander un os sur eux mais je l'ai fait (pardon d'avoir oublier ton nom, mais ta requête à été entendu et compléter!). Le Todomomo ne tardera pas !**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Fan de Todomomo : J'ai pris l'habitude de te répondre ici... Donc, merci pour ta review et je vais essayer de remplir au mieux mon défi ! Surtout que le 14 et 15 décembre, j'ai brevet blanc -_-.**

 **Evilfaul : J'espère que tu aimes aussi le Tokotsuyu ^^.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

 _Jour 2_

 _Sous la pluie…_

Il marchait, seul, sous un parapluie noir. La pluie l'avait surpris mais il n'en avait que faire. La seule chose qui l'importait était de rentrer le plus vite possible à l'internat. Ils ne pensaient à rien, avançant seulement. Cependant, une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien l'obligea à s'arrêter. C'était elle, seule, debout sous cette pluie torrentielle, regardant le ciel d'un air songeur.

_ Asui-san ? Que fais-tu ? Ne reste pas comme ça, tu vas attraper froid.

Elle sursauta et le remarqua enfin.

_ Tokoyami-kun… Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Désolé.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Viens sous mon parapluie.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de décliner son invitation. Il fut légèrement confus et l'interrogea silencieusement.

_ Pas maintenant, je suis bien là… C'est important…

_ Je ne comprends pas. Qu'y a-t-il d'important et de plaisant à rester sous la pluie.

Elle continua à le regarder un moment sans piper mot. Elle releva la tête et entrouvrit les lèvres. Le corbeau l'observa, intrigué. Après une bonne minute, elle ferma la bouche et baissa la tête puis posa son doigt sur son menton.

_ Tokoyami-kun ?

_ Oui, Asui-san ?

_ Tu peux m'appeler Tsuyu-chan.

Elle ne perdait pas le nord. Il sourit légèrement.

_ J'y réfléchirais, répondit-il simplement.

_ Est-ce que tu aimes la pluie ?

Il fut étonné par sa soudaine question.

_ Pas particulièrement. J'aime bien ce côté sombre mais pas le fait d'être tremper.

_ Je vois… Moi, j'aime beaucoup la pluie. Pas simplement parce que je suis une grenouille. Je trouve sa reposant. Le bruit de l'eau frappant le bitume, les vitre ou le contact de la pluie sur ma peau. C'est beau à entendre, à toucher, à voir, à sentir et à gouter. La pluie stimule tout mes sens. Toutefois, je trouve cela dommage que peu de gens prennent le temps de profiter de la pluie. Tout va si vite… On ne prend même plus le temps d'être heureux. Et toi, Tokoyami-kun, es-tu heureux ?

Il tressaillit, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de questionnement.

_ Hm… oui, je suis heureux. Je crois…

_ Penses-tu qu'il est suffisant de croire pour être heureux ? Ne penses-tu pas que tout cela va trop vite ? Avec les héros, les vilains, le symbole de la paix qui est maintenant mort, on ne prend plus le temps de souffler, de se poser, de réfléchir et de se dire : oui, je suis heureux. Parfois, J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête. Cet étrange tu ne trouves pas ? Cela parait anodin mais est très important à mes yeux. Cette sérénité, cette douceur qui me manque, la pluie me l'apporte. Ça m'arrive de juste être là, d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de profité de la douceur de la pluie.

_ Cet étrange en effet. Un peu inutile aussi.

_ Effectivement, mais n'est-ce pas parce que c'est inutile que ça en devient plaisant ? Est-ce que tout doit avoir un sens pour qu'on puisse l'apprécier ? Ne pouvons-nous pas capter la valeur de cet inutilité ? Tokoyami-san, t'es-tu déjà posé sous la pluie et pris le temps de profiter de tous ses bienfaits et de sa douce chaleur. As-tu déjà bu de son eau ? Es-tu déjà resté là, juste pour réfléchir ?

Il ne répondit rien.

_ Je dois t'ennuyer avec mes questions mais j'ai pour habitude de dire ce que je pense. Je trouve la paix sous la pluie…

Elle regarda sa montre puis lui dit en revoir. Il la vit partir, son image s'estompant au loin. Cette rencontre l'avait comme bouleverser. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il baissa son parapluie, leva la tête et, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ouvrit la bouche…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Je me suis inspiré du scène d'un livre pour l'école pour cet os. Je trouvait qu'elle rendait bien et je suis assez fière ! Bye~**

 **Neymanga**


	3. Jour 3 : Todomomo

**Hey !**

 **J'ai beaucoup de problème chez moi et pas assez de temps. Je ne peux donc pas correctement vous répondre, je le ferais demain. Je suis vraiment désolé. je poste tout de même ce chapitre qui est un Todomomo. Vraiment désolé.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

 _Jour 3_

 _Jalousie_

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle rougit, ne sachant quoi faire, restant comme tétanisée. Il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux et les caressa lentement profitant de chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

_ To… Todoroki-san.

Il ne répondit pas, la serrant encore plus fort, comme si elle allait s'évaporer. Elle ne bougea pas, hésitant à répondre.

_ Désolé… finit-il par murmurer. Je suis vraiment désolé… Yaoyorozu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai ressentit à ton égard… J'en ai honte… Mais ça me faisait si mal…

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser la question, il continua.

_ J'en déjà avais parler avec Midoriya de tout ce que tu me faisais ressentir. Je devenais bizarre quand tu étais là et je ne cessais d'avoir chaud. C'était plutôt agréable au début. Midoriya m'avait dit que je ressentais quelque chose de fort pour toi. Quelque chose de si fort que je n'ai pas supporté de te voir t'éloigner de moi alors que Iida se rapprochait de toi… Je n'en pouvais plus et… j'ai mal agis. Te voir avec lui devenait insupportable et pour ne plus avoir mal je me suis mis à t'ignorer mais… mais c'était pire encore. J'avais besoin de te voir puis, moins je te voyais, plus mes pensées à ton égard étaient fréquentes. Tu dois me trouvait bizarre, peut-être même repoussant mais je voulais te le dire…

Elle rougit encore plus.

_ Todoroki-san…

_ Je ne te demande pas de me répondre… J'avais juste besoin de t'en parler… Je me sens mieux maintenant. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher. Pas maintenant… Laisse-moi un moment.

Elle ne répondit rien.

_ Je voulais aussi te dire que je… tu l'as sûrement compris mais je… Je…

_ Moi aussi… répondit-elle simplement. Et j'ai quelque chose à te dire moi aussi.

Il sursauta mais ne défit pas son étreinte.

_ Je suis moi aussi désolé. Si tu te sentais mal, c'était par ma faute et… c'était volontaire. Je ne supportais pas non plus de voir ta communauté de fanes qui grandissait, toutes ces filles qui te courrait après et toutes ses lettres que tu recevais… Je me suis dit que je devais savoir si j'avais une chance avec toi donc j'ai voulu te rendre jaloux. Cependant, quand tu m'ignorais, j'avais encore plus mal et je me disais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous et… Oh comme je m'en veux. J'ai été tellement égoïste et je vous ai fait du mal à toi et à Iida. Pardon. Sincèrement, pardon.

Il se détacha un peu d'elle afin de voir son visage. Ses yeux fuyaient les siens mais il tenta quand même d'encrer son regard dans le sien. Elle releva un peu la tête et vit le petit sourire que le bicolore s'autorisait à montrer.

_ Ce n'est pas grave… Ça ne change rien au fait que je t'aime…

Et, il la serra, encore plus fort…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Encore désolé pour le manque de réponse, je le ferais demain. Pardon.**

 **Neymanga**


	4. Jour 4 : Kamijirou

**Hey !**

 **Manquant toujours cruellement de temps, je ne peux toujours pas prendre le temps de répondre. Cet os est scindé en deux vu que je n'ai pas eu le temps. C'est un Kamijirou pour la Kamijirou Week. Encore désolé .**

 _Jour 4_

 _Partie 1 : Je serais ta voix_

Il regardait par la fenêtre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Du fond de la salle, il redirigea son attention sur leur professeur.

_ Bonjour à tous, chers élèves, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. Entre je t'en prie.

Elle franchit le pas de la porte et ses yeux ce concentrèrent sur elle. Elle était plutôt petite et avait des cheveux coupés dans un carré excentrique. Elle ressemblait à une rockeuse et avait un certain côté garçon manqué qui avait son charme.

_ Je vous présente Kyoka Jirou.

La salle demeura silencieuse, attendant la présentation de la jeune fille. A leur plus grande surprise, elle sorti un bloc note puis ce mis à écrire. Elle le tourna face à tous le monde avec une expression ennuyé en faisant tourné les pages.

_ _Je m'appelle Kyoka Jirou. J'ai 15 ans comme vous tous. Ce que j'aime n'est pas important et j'ai des hobbies divers et varier. A la suite d'une expérience personnelle, j'ai fait vœux de silence. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter._

Elle ferma son cahier et n'attendit même pas l'autorisation du professeur pour aller s'assoir. Elle marchait puis s'arrêta juste à côté de lui. Elle s'apprêtait à ressortir son cahier mais il l'en empêcha lui disant qu'elle pouvait s'assoir. Elle le fit et le cours commença sous le regard étonné des autres élèves.

…

La pause de midi arriva. Une jeune fille au cheveux noir de jet attacher en queue de cheval s'approcha de la nouvelle.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Momo Yaoyorozu, ça te dérange si je m'assois ?

Elle lui fit non de la tête et l'invita à prendre place. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent leur bentô puis discutèrent, enfin Momo parlait et Kyoka écrivait. De son côté, il la regardait. Il était intrigué par elle.

_ Yo Kaminari !

Il leva la tête et un sourire orna son visage.

_ Kirishima !

_ Je m'installe.

Il vint juste devant lui et sorti à son tour un sandwich.

_ Ça va ? Quoi de neuf ?

_ Rien, rien…

_ T'as flashé sur la nouvelle ?

Il faillit s'étouffer.

_ Pardon ?

_ Bah, tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder, j'en ai déduie que… enfin tu vois.

_ Tu fais fausse route. Elle est étrange et ce n'est pas mon style.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, il reçu de l'eau en pleine figure. Il leva la tête et tomba sur elle un papier à la main.

_ Je ne parle pas mais je ne suis pas sourde… lu le garçon.

Elle se retourna et sorti de la pièce avec sa nouvelle amie sous le regard ébahis des deux garçons. Ce fut Kirishima qui mit fin au silence en explosant de rire.

_ Eh bien ! On peut dire qu'elle a du caractère. Que tu l'aimes où pas, tu as définitivement grillé toute tes chances !

_ Oh tait-toi !

…

Après quelque minute, les cours reprirent. Elle était toujours à côté de lui, mais à chaque fois que leur regard se croisèrent, elle lui offrit un regard qui aurait fait trembler d'effroi n'importe qui. _« Enfin, pas tout le monde quand même »_ pensa-t-il en se prenant une nouvelle douceur de la jeune fille. Et ce fut la même chose les jours qui suivirent jusqu'à ce que la semaine se termine.

Il rentra chez lui épuiser. Subir ses assauts était très compliqué et il n'était absolument pas prêt à revivre une semaine pareille. Il prit donc une décision : s'excuser.

…

Le lendemain, au lycée, une seule idée le tourmentait. Il fallait qu'il soit seul avec elle pour lui faire des excuses suffisantes pour qu'elle puisse les accepter. Mais voilà, se retrouver seul avec une fille qui vous a surement mis sur sa liste « gros lourd, à éviter » n'était pas aisé. A midi, il était complètement épuiser, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois en compagnie D'Eijirou mais cette fois-ci avec Katsuki.

_ Dit Bakugou, tu sais comment je pourrais m'excuser auprès de Jirou ?

Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux de son assiette.

_ Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Je suis désespéré et Kirishima n'est pas d'une grande aide.

_ Eh !

_ Il a raison, affirma Katsuki. Mais ça ne m'apporte absolument rien de t'aider.

_ S'il te plait !

_ Non.

_ Et je te paye un kebab !

_ Sérieux ? Tu comptes l'acheter avec un kebab ? Renchérit Eijirou incrédule

_ Deux kebab et je t'aide.

_ Vendu !

_ Nan… vraiment ?

_ Je n'ai plus d'argent de poche et ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas aller, répondit Katsuki.

_ Bref, alors je fais quoi ?

_ D'abord, tu dois la séparer de la nana à la queue de cheval.

_ Et comment je fais ça moi ?

_ Dit lui que double-face souhaite la voir, elle partira immédiatement.

_ Ok et ensuite.

_ Une fois seul avec la muette, tu t'excuses et puis c'est tout. Si elle te rembarre… et bien tant pis.

_ Ok, je vois !

_ Est-ce que tout ça valait vraiment deux kebabs ?

_ Il n'y aurait jamais pensé tout seul donc oui.

_ C'est vrai ! Attends une seconde… Eh ! C'est méchant.

_ Tu vois ? Bien trop con.

_ Comment tu peux être sûr que Yaoyorozu restera suffisamment longtemps avec Todoroki ? Questionna Eijirou.

_ T'es sérieux là ? Tu n'as jamais remarqué ce qu'il se passe quand il se parle en face à face même quand il n'y a rien à dire ?

_ Pas faux…

_ Je t'ai assez aidé pour aujourd'hui, maintenant démerde toi. Le kebab est pour Samedi.

…

A la pause de l'après-midi, il croisa sa cible.

_ Ah Yaoyorozu, je crois que Todoroki te cherche.

_ To-Todoroki ?! Et il est où ?

_ Dans la salle de classe je crois.

Elle s'excusa sous le regard accusateur de Kyoka puis parti comme une flèche. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_ Te dire que je suis désolé et que si j'ai dit ça la dernière fois, c'était parce qu'il y avait Kirishima. Pour être honnête, tu es vraiment jolie…

Elle rougit à vu d'œil et écrit à toute vitesse.

_ IMBECILE !

Elle parti à son tour le laissant seul.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

A suivre…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé mais je finirai ce défi. Si je peux, je mettrais un jour avec deux histoire pour compenser celle-ci. Pardon.**

 **Neymanga**


	5. Sorry ?

Hey ?

Bon, il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'avait pas prévu n'y pris en compte alors que c'était très prévisible. Je suis très, très, très malade. J'ai mal à la tête, beaucoup de mal à me déplacer. J'ai mal au dos aussi et je suis très fatigué. En plus, j'ai eu la divine idée d'aller faire du sport et ça m'a claqué.

Cependant, mon grand frère s'occupe de moi donc je tiens le coup ! Pas d'inquiétude ! Toutefois, je me retrouve dans l'incapacité d'écrire. Je prends donc une pause et je rattraperais ça ce weekend. Donc sorry ? Je suppose. Je ne fais que m'excuser ces derniers temps mais c'est légitime. Bref, passez une bonne journée ! Bye~

Neymanga


	6. Jour 5 : Eraser Mic Midnight Ms Joke

**Hey !**

 **Je suis toujours malade mais ça va mieux. Il me reste les jours 9 et 10 à rattraper et je serai au taqué ! Sinon, le kamijirou, c'est le jour 7 (je suis en retard pour la Kamijirou week du coup). voilà !**

 **Place au chapitre...**

 _Jour 5_

 _Souvenirs d'antan_

_ Yamada… T'es épuisant…

_ Aller Aizawa, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connait

_ J'ai l'impression que tu profites de moi depuis qu'on se connait…

_ Mais non ! C'est juste pour cette fois. Je dois préparer un examen d'anglais pour la filière héroïque et je ne pourrais pas assurer mon cours avec les secondes B. Tu peux le faire s'il te plait ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Kayama ou à Vlad ?

_ Ils ont tous les deux cours à ce moment là alors que toi tu es libre.

_ Faux, j'avais prévu une sieste…

_ Aller, s'il te plait, et je te dois un service.

_ Depuis que l'on se connait, tu me dois bien une cinquantaine de service mais tu trouve toujours un moyen de t'en dédouaner…

_ Mais cette fois-ci, je te promets que je te revoudrais ça !

_ Hm… Il soupira, comme tu veux…

Il raccrocha et se rallongea. Oui, ça faisait depuis longtemps qu'il se connaissait. Depuis leur entré à UA. Depuis, ils ont toujours été ensemble. C'était même Hizashi qui lui avait trouvé son nom de héro. Il soupira de nouveau et se retourna dans son sac de couchage. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une vielle photo. Sur celle-ci, on le voyait, lui, Hizashi et Nemuri. Il se rappelait très bien de ce moment…

Nemuri était leur senpai ayant un an de plus qu'eux. Elle avait raté son examen de licence provisoire, les jurées l'ayant trouvé trop provoquante, et elle avait dut le repasser l'année d'après avec les deuxièmes années. C'est également cet année-là qu'il avait rencontré l'autre « pot de colle », Emi Fukukado de Shiketsu. Pour s'en souvenir, il s'en souvenait. C'est depuis ce moment-là qu'elle n'avait pas arrêter de le harceler pour qu'il l'épouse.

Les seules choses qu'il pouvait dire à propos de ses trois personnes étaient : fatiguant, bruyantes et source de problèmes. La question qu'il se posait à l'époque était « Pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi restait-il avec eux à subir leur surplus de joie ainsi que l'étendue de leur bêtise ? Il ne savait pas et n'avait pas vraiment chercher à savoir. Il était beaucoup trop flemmard pour ça.

Il se souvenait aussi qu'ils avaient tous les quatre réussis leur examen et que depuis, Nemuri ne les avait pas lâchés ainsi qu'Emi qui s'incrustait dès qu'elle pouvait. Il était plus où moins heureux qu'elle ne soit pas à l'UA. Ça évitait qu'elle les colle h24.

En y repensant, il se rappelait que quelque temps après l'examen de License provisoire, les trois autres lui avaient organiser un anniversaire « surprise » alors qu'il leur avait stipuler qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de chose. Ils ne l'avaient pas écouté. Finalement, il s'était plutôt bien amusé.

Il se rallongea normalement avant de soupirer à nouveau. Il se rappelait aussi que Hizashi ne rendait que très rarement les services. Mais finalement, il ne pouvait pas changer ces trois-là et, ce n'était pas si mal que ça…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'intéresse ! Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	7. jour 6 : AizawaEmi

**Hey !**

 **Je continue sur ma lancer avec le jour 6 ! Je répondrait au review dans le jour 8 !**

 **Place au chapitre...**

 _Jour 6_

 _Persévérance_

_ Eraser ! Epouse-moi !

_ Non merci… _Non merci… Non merci…_

Ce refus résonnait dans sa tête. Elle rit à gorge déployer.

_ Non merci ? Ah comme tu peux être drôle Eraser ! Allez, si tu m'épouses, on formera la famille la plus drôle de l'univers !

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux… Bref, Miss Joke, je n'ai pas le temps, je te laisse.

Il se retourna et la laissa seule. Elle se forçait à sourire mais avait un peu mal au fond. _« Bravo Emi… 77_ _e_ _demande, 77_ _e_ _refus… »._ Elle soupira.

_ Madame Fukukado, pourquoi vous obstinez vous à le lui demander si vous savez qu'il va refuser ? Demanda un de ses élèves.

_ Eh bien… on n'est jamais sûr de rien puis, ma bonne humeur finira par l'atteindre et il dira enfin oui ! J'en suis sûr !

_ C'est bien madame ! Il faut persévérer ! Cria un autre.

_ Tu as l'air plein d'énergie, Yoarashi, mais c'est ça, il faut persévérer sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à rien.

Elle explosa de rire et ses élèves suivirent. Et cette fois-ci encore, le rire avait couvert ses peines.

.

A la fin de la journée, elle rentra enfin chez elle. Elle soupira et s'affala sur son canapé.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit toujours non…

Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne manière mais ça l'importait peu. Elle avait un vrai objectif derrière ce qu'elle faisait et, aussi simple soit-il, elle n'avait jamais réussi.

_ Encore une fois, j'ai échoué…

Son alter consistait à provoquer des vagues de fou rire chez son adversaire, mais, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle déplorait c'est que jamais, elle ne l'avait fait rire. Elle avait essayé de nombreuse fois dans le passé, lorsque leur agence était voisine, avec des blagues ou de petite histoire mais rien n'y fit. Elle le trouvait beaucoup trop triste – plutôt blasé – à son goût. Et c'est depuis cette époque, elle avait cet objectif en tête. Certes, elle aimerait bien qu'il accepte sa proposition de mariage mais elle se disait qu'un rire serait déjà un bon début.

Elle se redressa d'un coup et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Arrivé là-bas, elle ouvrit vivement le jet d'eau du lavabo et se rinça le visage. Une fois fini, elle s'essuya et tapa la paume de ses mains contre ses joues.

_ Aller Emi ! Tu ne peux pas déprimer ! Tu dois faire rire Shouta mais lui ne doit pas te passer sa mauvaise humeur !

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et soupira.

_ Mais c'est tellement compliqué… S'il pouvait, pour une fois, se laisser aller histoire qu'on s'amuse un peu.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit sur le carrelage froid, le regard pensif. Elle attendit un long moment afin de se remettre les idées en place puis enfin, se releva un sourire illuminant son visage.

_ Aller ! La prochaine fois, j'y arriverais !

…

Quelque jour plus tard…

_ Eraser ! Epouse-moi !

_ Non merci…

Et elle n'avait pas fini d'essayer. Oui, c'était bien sa plus grande qualité : la persévérance…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? On enchaîne ! Bye, mais pas vraiment.**

 **Neymanga**


	8. Jour 7 : Kamijirou et Todomomo

**Hey !**

 **La suite du Kamijirou pour le 7e jour de la Kamijirou week où on avait quartier libre.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

 _Jour 7_

 _Partie 2 : je serais ta voix_

Depuis leur dernière altercation, Denki était beaucoup plus amical avec Kyoka, au grand daim de cette dernière.

_ Eh Jirou ! On mange ensemble.

Elle soupira puis sorti son bloc note.

_ _Je te préférais avant, t'étais moins collant._

Il en prit un coup mais ne releva pas. Il n'attendit pas sa permission et la tira par le bras l'emmenant dans la cours de leur lycée. Elle le suivit avec quelque protestation silencieuse. Momo les vit puis les suivit.

_ Tu manges encore avec nous Kaminari ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Ouais, de toute manière, je n'ai plus d'argent et Kirishima et Bakugou son parti s'acheter à manger.

_ Hm, je vois…

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cours puis s'assirent malgré la mine refrognée de la musicienne quand soudain.

_ Kaminari, tu ne voulais pas qu'on mange ensemble aujourd'hui ? C'est toi qui avait proposé pourtant.

Ils relevèrent les yeux et un sourire vint illuminer le visage du blond alors que la vice-déléguée tourna au rouge cramoisi.

_ Mais bien sûr Todoroki, assit-toi ! Je ne me sentais pas d'être le seul gars autour d'elle.

_ Hm…

Il s'assit là ou il y avait de la place, c'est-à-dire, juste à côté de Momo.

_ Tiens Jirou, et si tu m'accompagnais pour aller chercher des boissons ?

Elle fronça les sourcils puis il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle comprit et se leva. Momo lui lança un regard que l'on pouvait traduire par « Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! » mais elle n'en avait que faire. Alors tous deux partir en direction d'un distributeur.

En marchant, Kyoka sorti son bloc note et se mit à écrire. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle tapa sur l'épaule de Denki et se dernier se retourna en arquant un sourcil.

_ _C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu fais pour Yaomomo._

Il sourit.

_ C'est normal, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis et, quoi de plus normal qu'aider une amie qui en a besoin. Puis, entre nous, notre cher Todoroki n'a pas l'air insensible au charme de ta meilleure amie.

Kyoka laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Le blond s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle le regarda confuse puis il lui sourit légèrement.

_ Ton rire est magnifique, je suis sûr que ta voix l'ait aussi.

Elle se figea puis griffonna quelque chose sur son cahier.

_ _Ne dis pas de bêtise._

Elle continua à avancer, le visage fermé et le blond regretta ce qu'il venait de dire.

Au retour, Denki attrapa Kyoka puis se cacha derrière un arbre. Elle l'interrogea du regard puis il lui montra leurs deux amis qui étaient assis côte à côte. Elle parut soudain plus intéresser puis tandis l'oreille.

_ Alors, Todoroki-san… Tu es toujours au club de volley et de Kyudo ?

_ Oui, je suis capitaine des deux clubs, répondit-il.

_ Ah, bien sûr, je suis bête…

_ Ne dis pas ça. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu n'as jamais assisté à une seule compétition de ces deux clubs, tu ne peux donc pas savoir.

_ Oui, tu as raison.

_ J'ai un match se Samedi avec l'équipe de volley, tu veux venir ?

Elle rougit puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

_ Bien sûr ! Tu dois être très doué pour avoir été choisi comme capitaine alors que nous sommes qu'en seconde. Je n'aimerais pas manquer ça !

Il sourit et les joues de la jeune fille prirent une teinte plus profonde.

_ Si le Kyudo t'intéresse, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi je te montrerai.

_ Eh bien, on part cinq minutes et tu l'invite en rendez-vous.

Ils sursautèrent pour croiser le rictus joueur de Denki suivit d'une Kyoka qui tentait de cacher son hilarité.

_ Un rendez-vous !? S'exclama Momo. Mais, mais non ce n'est pas un rendez-

_ Bah si, c'est un rendez-vous, l'interrompit le bicolore.

Momo devint de plus en plus rouge. Kyoka montra son carnet avec un rictus joueur.

 __ Vous formez un beau couple, je vous souhaite que du bonheur !_

Shouto sembla enfin comprendre la porter de ses paroles et ses joues se colorèrent.

_ Mais non ! Pas dans ce sens là !

_ Trop tard Todoroki, coupa Denki, les jeux sont faits !

Le garçon explosa de rire au plus grand malheur des deux adolescents. Kyoka sourit mais ne ria pas comme tout à l'heure. Denki le remarqua et senti comme un pincement au cœur. Il l'avait vexé.

…

Le soir même, il pleuvait. Devant le lycée, que fut sa surprise lorsqu'il la croisa comme si elle attendait que la pluie plus se calme.

_ J'en connais une qui à oublier son parapluie.

Pour seul réponse, il eut droit à la mine boudeuse de la jeune fille.

_ Aller, ne reste pas là, on rentre ensemble.

Il lui tendit le parapluie puis quelques rougeurs traitresses parcoururent les joues de la musicienne. Elle s'approcha puis ils commencèrent à marcher.

Le début du trajet se fit d'abord dans un silence religieux mais une question brulait les lèvres du jeune garçon.

_ Dit-moi Jirou. Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas.

Elle s'arrêta et il en fit de même. Elle regarda le sol, semblant absorbé par le bruit de l'eau tapant le bitume. Elle leva la tête puis sorti quelque chose de son sac, une flute pour être plus précis, et elle se mit à en jouer. Un seul mot parcouru l'esprit du jeune homme : magnifique. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et une larme ruissela le coin de son œil.

_ Est-ce que… tu as aimé ?

Il tressaillit. Elle venait de parler. Il hocha lentement la tête.

_ C'est la version jouer à la flute de l'une de mes compositions… Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise… Je m'en rappelle, je la jouais à la guitare ce jour là et je… je chantais.

Il l'écouta comme si chaque son provenant de sa bouche était un trésor inestimable.

_ Je chantais et il est mort… Ma voix la tuer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle fondit en larme.

_ Ce petit garçon, dans la rue… Il avait traversé la route pour venir m'écouter puis, une voiture l'a renverser. Depuis se jour, je me suis juré que je ne chanterais plus jamais.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas mais il la prit dans ses bras.

_ C'est dommage, j'aime bien ta voix.

Elle rougit dans son étreinte.

_ C'est un accident malheureux, en effet mais il ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets alors s'il te plait, chante à nouveau. Et si tu ne veux pas, alors je serais ta voix…

Elle le serra plus fort.

_ Kaminari, tu es la première personne à qui je me confie. Même mes parents n'en savent rien. Eux aussi ont été étonné lorsque j'ai annoncé que j'arrêtais de parler. Je ne c'est pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça…

_ Et ça te fait du bien n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête dans le creux de son cou.

_ Alors s'il te plait, chante pour moi…

Et la pluie, elle continua de tomber emportant avec elle la douce mélodie chantonner par Kyoka…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Pour la fin, je suis un peu mitigé. Il y avait tellement de chose à écrire mais j'aurais été plus confortable si c'était une longue fic. Si vous avez apprécier, dites-le moi et je reprendrais tout ça dans une vrai fic bien tout détaillé. J'ai l'impression d'être à court sans être aller au bout des choses mais je me reprendrais si nécessaire dans une vrai fic. Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	9. Jour 8 : AshiKiri

**Hey !**

 **Dernière chose que j'ai pu rattraper (en même temps, j'aurais pus faire tellement plus si on ne m'avait pas obliger à aller à un anniversaire...). Je termine sur cette lancé avec un Ashikiri. Demain, je vais essayer de tout rattraper pour revenir au rythme plus confortable d'un chapitre par jour.**

 **Réponse au review - il était temps :**

 **Fan de Todomomo : pardon de t'avoir mis en manque mais je vais beaucoup mieux ! Est-ce que toi aussi t'as le brevet blanc ? Je suis contente que tous les os que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent te plaise ^^. Encore désolé pour la longue attente et merci pour ta compréhension.**

 **Evilfaul : Dans mon collège, on échange nos services avec du chocolat ^^'. Tu ne peux pas savoir à qu'elle point j'aime l'hiver ainsi que les sinusites et les otites !**

 **Jeuneecrivaine : Merci beaucoup de ton soutiens, je vais mieux.**

 **LaVeriteVraie : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir toute tes review ! Ton soutiens constant me fait chaud au coeur. Je vais essayer de moins m'excuser mais dans ce genre de situation, c'est plus fort que moi... J'aillais encore m'excuser pour te dire que ma réponse n'est pas aussi longue que tout l'amour que tu m'envoie en review (décidément). Sinon, merci de ta présence elle est très importante à mes yeux.**

 **Je crois que je suis au point non ?**

 **Place au chapitre**

 _Jour 8_

 _Complémentaire_

_ Kirishima… Ça va ?

Il sursauta, levant la tête et tombant sur son regard aux orbites d'obsidiennes. Il releva une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix mêler à son timbre désintéresser. Cette anxiété, c'était le seul à pouvoir la ressentir. Ils se comprenaient. Ces quelques mots suffisaient à créer une sorte de connexion qui leur était propre.

_ Ouais, bien sûr !

_ Hm… je vois…

Il déglutit observant chacun de ses gestes ; un léger plissement de l'œil et elle lécha furtivement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle s'était vraiment inquiétée. Elle se retourna tenant le lapin de Koda dans ses bras. Il sera son poing dans sa paume et fronça les sourcils. Il souffla à son tour et rejoignit sa chambre.

Le soir venu, il descendit prendre une boisson dans le distributeur de la salle commune. Elle était là, assise sur le canapé. Il incéra sa pièce dans la machine et pris deux sodas. Il en tendis un à sa camarade et vint s'assoir en face d'elle.

La salle était plongé dans un silence relatif. Il entendait le bruit de la canette entre les mains de la jeune fille ainsi que le son du liquide rougeâtre qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge. Il entendait également le cliqueti de la lampe qui s'éteignait de temps à autre comme si elle allait rendre l'âme. Il souffla, inspira, expira…

_ Désolé…

Il n'avait prononcé qu'un seul mot et celui-ci résonna dans l'espace confiné. Elle releva son regard et ses pupilles topaze croisèrent les siennes. Ils se regardèrent ainsi quelque instant comme s'ils lisaient en l'autre. Elle rompit le contact et pris une nouvelle gorger de sa boisson. Un doux sourire naquit sur son visage.

_ J'aime beaucoup cette boisson que tu m'as prise, Kirishima. Je ne pensais pas que tu me connaissais aussi bien…

Il sursauta ne s'attendant pas à se qu'elle réponde de cette manière. Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit.

_ Oui… Tu me connais si bien Kirishima… C'est comme si tu lisais en moi, que tu devinais chacune de mes pensées rien qu'en observant mes gestes. Mais moi aussi je te connais bien Kirishima et même si j'ai une total confiance en toi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et d'avoir peur pour toi.

Un long silence accompagna ses paroles et elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage. Des larmes coulèrent du coin de ses yeux puis roulèrent le long de ses joues avant de se loger dans le creux de ses lèvres.

_ Kirishima… Je t'en supplie… ne me fais plus peur comme ça… J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu…

Elle hoqueta légèrement, les sanglots étouffant sa voix, voix qui était si enjoué d'habitude. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit un contact chaud contre ses joues humides. Leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau et il lui sourit.

_ Je te le promets et si je ne tiens pas parole alors je ne serais plus un vrai homme.

Elle sourit face au comportement de son ami. Elle tendit sa main en levant le petit doigt.

_ Promis ?

Un sourire encore plus grand élargi le visage du rouquin.

_ Promis…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? J'espère vraiment que tout ça vous à plus et que mes nombreux retard n'auront pas pourris ce calendrier. Bref, après les brevets blancs, tout ira mieux. Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	10. Jour 9 : Fuyumi

**Hey !**

 **J'ai réussi à tout rattraper aujourd'hui ! Je répond au review dans le jour 11 et je continue de poster la suite (je me sens libérer d'un énorme poids).**

 **Place au chapitre...**

 _Jour 9_

 _Tourment_

Elle avançait, un bouquet à la main. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait mais le faisait quand même. Elle regarda son téléphone puis tapa rapidement un message sur celui-ci. Elle inspira, expira puis poussa la grande porte de vers, avançant avec hésitation. Arriver au guichet, elle prit une autre bouffé d'air histoire de se donner du courage.

_ Bon-bonjour… Je, je- je suis Fu-Fuyumi Todo… Todoroki et je- j'aimerais voir Madame Todoroki si possible.

Le tresse lui montait à la tête. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait put s'effondrer à n'importe quel instant comme une feuille qui aurait été soufflé par la brise automnale. Elle frissonna, triturant nerveusement le bouquet de rose qu'elle avait dans ses mains.

_ Oui bien sûr, allez-y. Voici le numéro de la chambre.

Elle prit la plaquette de métal tendus par la secrétaire. Elle s'excusa et commença à marcher, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas tomber. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle s'autorisa à respirer normalement.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend…

Elle regarda dans le miroir en face d'elle puis replaça ses mèches de cheveux. Elle sursauta lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, avançant faiblement. Arriver devant la porte de ladite chambre, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Devait-elle vraiment faire ça après tant d'année. Elle pris une nouvelle bouffé d'air puis tourna la poignée de la porte. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle la vit. Toujours aussi belle, ses cheveux d'une pureté pareille à la neige volant délicatement sur ses épaules. Elle avait toujours voulut lui ressembler mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était impossible.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, aussi fourbe qu'une lame que l'on mettrait en dessous de votre cou. Traîtresse, une deuxième apparu. Tous cela sans briser le silence dans lequel elle était plongé. Et, sournoisement, son pied avança vers la source de ses peines. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un torrent de larme coulait silencieusement le long de ses joues. Elle voulut étouffer un sanglot et elle se retourna ses yeux bleu azur croisant les siens d'onyx.

_ Fuyumi ? C'est toi ?

Elle glissa lentement au sol. La mère se leva, inquiète, puis la pris dans ses bras dans un geste réconfortant. La jeune femme laissa parler sa tristesse, serrant plus fort sa génitrice.

_ Je suis tellement… tellement désolé… Maman, pardonne-moi. Oh si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué…

_ Fuyumi… Tu m'as manqué aussi. Quel bonheur de te voir. Cesse dont de pleurer.

Elle la regarda dans les yeux sans pouvoir contenir une seule de ses larmes.

_ Je n'ai rien fait maman… Je n'ai pas aidé Shouto lorsqu'il avait besoin de moi… Il a continué à souffrir alors que j'étais là. Tous ça parce que j'avais peur… Oh, comme j'ai honte maman. Comme j'ai honte de moi et de ma profonde lâcheté. Tout est ma faute.

_ Mais non, voyons, ne dit pas cela.

Elle resta inconsolable, se réfugiant de plus en plus dans le creux de ses bras.

_ Fuyumi… Te souviens tu de cette chanson que je te chantais à toi et à tes frères alors que vous étiez plus jeune ?

Elle s'arrêta enfin puis la regarda confusément.

_ J'ai un peu oublié l'air mais, je me souviens qu'elle disait que tu ne devais pas abandonner et que, malgré tous les obstacles de la vie, tu devais avancer et accomplir tes rêves. Dis-moi Fuyumi, quel est ton métier ?

_ Je – elle renifla légèrement – je suis institutrice dans une école primaire…

_ Hm… quel beau métier tu fais là… Je suis fière de toi Fuyumi mais je le serais encore plus lorsque tu auras appris à te pardonner et que tu iras enfin de l'avant. Un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura te consoler mieux que moi. Quelqu'un qui sera cher à tes yeux. Ton âme sœur… Ce jour-là, tu auras fait un grand parti du chemin vers le pardon et l'acceptation de soi. Je ne te souhaite que du bonheur ma chérie. Après tout, comme le dit ton nom, tu es magnifique. Ne tari pas ta beauté derrière ses pleurs, s'il te plait.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et la mère l'aida enfin à se relever. Elle lui donna le bouquet puis s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois descendu, elle se senti plus légère jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombât sur quelqu'un.

_ Aie, ma tête.

Elle vit une main se tendre dans sa direction et releva les yeux. Elle rougit face au sourire amical de l'homme en fauteuil roulant qui lui proposait tout de même son aide.

_ Je suis désolé, tu n'as pas eu mal j'espère ?

_ Non, non, non ! Ne vous excusez pas, c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû regarder là où je mettais mes pieds.

Le jeune homme lui sourit puis Fuyumi se releva.

_ J'ai oublié de me présenter. Tensei Iida.

_ Fu-Fuyumi Todoroki… répondit-elle maladroitement.

_ Eh bien, Todoroki-san, j'ai été heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Ses joues tournèrent dans une nuance profonde de rouge. Peut-être l'avait-elle trouvé plus tôt que prévu. Son âme sœur…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? J'ai voulu tenter le Tensei/Fuyumi depuis que je l'ai vu sur tumblr. Après tout, je trouve ça mignon puis, je ne pense pas qu'en comparaison à tout les ships créer par les fans, je sois très haut dans l'échelle d'improbabilité... Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	11. Jour 10 : Dabi et Toga

**Hey !**

 **J'ai voulu réécrire sur Himiko et Dabi et cet idée m'est venu. Je n'arrive pas à penser eux comme un couple mais plus comme des gosses qui se chamaille. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ça.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

 _Jour 10_

 _Complètement dérangé_

_ Eh, eh, Dabi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Rien qui te concerne, répondit-ce dernier d'un air blasé.

_ Allez, sois sympa ! Histoire qu'on rigole un peu !

_ Je n'ai pas envi de rigoler avec toi, Toga et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'essaye de dormir.

_ Oui mais moi je n'y arrive pas.

_ Ce n'est pas mon problème…

Elle se refrogna et afficha une mine boudeuse.

_ Allez, juste un jeu~

_ Tu sais, cette discussion aurait dû s'arrêter à partir du moment où je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas mon problème.

_ Mais euh… sois sympa ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais avec Midoriya !

_ Avec ce morveux ? Et pour quoi faire ? Le vider de son sang ?

_ Oh oui~ ! Boire tout son sang pour lui ressembler !

_ Mais tu n'es pas bien ma pauvre !

_ Quoi ? T'es jaloux ? Tu préfèrerais que je reste ici avec toi ?

_ Figure-toi que non et que plus tu es loin de moi et mieux je me porte.

_ Allez, avoue que tu es, ne serais ce qu'un tout petit peu, jaloux…

_ Oh oui ! C'est vrai que j'aimerais tellement que tu me découpe pour boire toutes les particules de mon sang… répondit-il d'un ton remplis d'un sarcasme non dissimulé.

_ Je sais que tu ne penses pas un traitre mot de ce que tu viens de dire mais je vais faire comme si.

_ Ferme-là un peu. Tu me casses les oreilles puis, j'aimerais bien dormir.

_ Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, moi je n'y arrive pas !

_ Eh bien compte les moutons et laisse-moi, en paix !

Elle fit la moue une nouvelle fois.

_ Dis-moi Dabi ?

_ Quoi encore !?

_ Tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ?

Il se redressa lentement puis la dévisagea avec une expression incrédule.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Est-ce que ton cœur bat pour quelqu'un ? Je ne sais pas, comme moi et Izuku !

_ Alors d'abord, ton amour envers ce mioche est à sens unique, ensuite, j'aurais très peur quant à ma santé mentale si j'aimais quelqu'un de la même façon que toi et, pour finir, t'es tombé sur la tête ?

_ Calme-toi. C'était juste une question. Je pensais que la seule raison pour que tu sois aussi ronchon c'est parce que tu es en pleine déprime amoureuse.

_ Tu ne pense pas juste que c'est parce que tu me casses les pieds ?

_ Bah non, évidemment, on s'amuse bien à parler comme ça.

_ Tu t'amuse bien, moi je me fais chier, nuance. Et tu devrais penser à la fermer une bonne fois pour toute avant que je m'énerve.

_ Allez, tu peux me dire qui c'est ! Que ce soit une fille où un garçon, je ne jugerais pas ! Même si c'est Shigaraki.

_ Mais t'es boucher ma parole ? Je suis fatigué ! Tu sais que le manque de sommeil est une torture ? Je suis encore en train de grandir !

_ Mais tu as quel âge à la fin ? Tu es majeur non ?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas.

_ Tu peux bien me dire tous tes secrets ! Promis, je tiendrais ma langue ! Même pour ton amour secret !

_ Mais tu es complètement taré ! Je n'aime personne !

_ Allez, dis-moi ! Elle s'appelle comment ?

_ Tu m'énerve à la fin ! J'en ai marre, je vais dormir dans le hall !

_ Attends, on est en plein hiver et c'est la seule pièce non chauffer…

_ M'en fiche ! J'ai un alter de feu, je ne crains pas le froid !

Et il parti en claquant la porte derrière lui laissant Himiko seul dans la pièce.

_ Je voulais juste rigoler avec lui… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être désagréable…

_ Je t'ai entendu !

_ Et susceptible en plus…

En clair, les rapport – euh – amicaux entre ces deux-là ne vont pas en s'améliorant…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Bon, plus qu'un ! On enchaîne ! Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	12. Jour 11 : Todomomo

**Hey !**

 **Et un Todomomo ! Un ! Bon, sachez que certaine - la majorité en fait - des répliques d'Haru sont inspiré de mon frère. C'est une vrai blague de vivre avec lui mais c'est fun !**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Bibidi : Je suis contente que mes os te plaise et je vais voir pour la fic Kamijirou à la fin du défi parce que sinon je vais être débordé.**

 **Evilfaul : Contente que c'est 4 os t'ait plu. Fallait bien que je rattrape mon retard ^^.**

 **Clem : Oh, une nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis vraiment contente que mes fanfics te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuerons à te plaire ^^.**

 **LaVeriteVraie : C'est vrai que tu dis beaucoup de fois génial mais ça en devient très drôle. Tu as vraiment compter tout tes génial depuis le moment que tu m'écris des reviews ? Si c'est le cas, bravo ! Je suis contente que mes histoire te plaise au point d'écrire des reviews aussi longue. Généralement lorsque l'ont fait ça c'est qu'on apprécie vraiment le travail de l'auteur et ça me va droit au coeur. Je suis capable de dormir 12 heure et je ne suis pas bien si je ne fais pas au moins 8 heure de sommeil, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ^^. Tu me dis tellement de chose que je ne sais plus quoi te répondre. Tu es tellement gentille que j'en deviens un peu gênée de ne pas pouvoir te répondre aussi longuement ^^. Surtout, prends bien soin de toi.**

 **Fan de Todomomo : Contente que tout t'es plu ! Je suis très contente de mon Ashikiri surtout que ça faisait longtemps que je voulais l'écrire. Oui, j'ai été inspiré et je trouvait ça mignon (d'ailleurs, j'ai oublier de signaler le spoil...). Pour ce qui est de moi, j'ai des bonnes moyennes partout mais je suis plus fan de l'art et des sciences plutôt que le français. J'entretiens une guerre avec l'orthographe depuis le cp...**

 **Merci encore pour toute vos review et je crois bien que je suis au point !**

 **Place au chapitre...**

 _Jour 11_

 _Lâcheté_

Il la regarda, pétillante, comme à son habitude. De son bureau, il avait une magnifique vue sur son visage puisqu'elle était juste à côté de lui. Cependant, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il éprouvait cet étrange sentiment lorsque leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent ce qui le poussait à détourner les yeux alors qu'une vague de chaleur l'envahissait.

Il reconnaissait que c'était loin d'être déplaisant de l'observer. Chaque geste, battement de cil, mouvement de lèvres. Il aimait capturer ces éphémères instant pour en profiter pleinement. Il ne savait pas d'où ça lui venait et cela le perturbait. Elle le hantait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle et ses magnifiques cheveux de jet.

Un jour, il avait bien voulu en parler à Fuyumi mais ceci c'était passé d'une manière assez étrange…

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Fuyumi laissa échapper un léger rire.

_ Mais voyons, tu vas très bien Shouto ! C'est complètement normal !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

_ Oh, tu es tellement mignon et si naïf…

_ Euh, Haru, tu veux bien m'aider là ?

Son grand frère au cheveux d'argent le regarda avec un léger sourire taquin.

_ Tu es complètement fou de ton amie, répondit ce dernier.

_ Co-comment ?

Il sentit cette même chaleur que lorsqu'elle le regardait.

_ Ah, Yaoyorozu Momo… souffla Fuyumi rêveuse. Ma future belle-sœur.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu es amoureux de cette fille, fait toi une raison, c'est comme ça, tu n'y peux rien. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux régler en allant chercher la réponse dans un livre, ajouta Haru.

_ Et… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_ Dis-lui ! S'exclama Fuyumi.

_ Lui dire ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser… souffla le bicolore qui prenait une douce teinte carmin.

_ Ecoute-moi bien Shouto, reprit l'ainé des deux frères, je vais te raconter un truc. En bref, dans la vie, il y a les idiots et les intelligents. Tous cela est dû à une sélection naturelle des choses. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que, lorsqu'une chose nouvelle et de possiblement dangereuse apparait, les idiots vont y toucher. Ils vont donc mourir alors que les intelligents eux, vivront et auront des bébés pour perpétuer l'espèce. Avec cette logique, tu peux complètement dire que nous sommes des fils de lâches et c'est complétement vrai.

_ Euh, c'est quoi la morale de ton histoire ?

_ Attends, j'y viens. Cependant, si nous nous contentions de fuir la nouveauté, on ne peut pas évoluer. C'est pourquoi, parfois, ces idiots arrivent à de grandes choses et font avancer la situation ce que les prétendu intelligent n'arriverons jamais à faire. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, dans ta situation, tu peux très bien garder ça pour toi, te montrer intelligent pour éviter de te blesser mais tu seras lâche, où alors, tu peux essayer et peut-être, tu arriveras à conquérir son cœur. A ce moment-là, l'idiot ce sera montrer beaucoup plus intelligent et chanceux… C'est toi qui voit, Shouto.

Il cligna des yeux, prenant en considération les paroles de son frère. Son exemple n'était pas bête, il le comprenait parfaitement mais maintenant, il devait faire un choix.

Alors c'est ainsi qu'après quelque jours, Momo reçu une lettre sur son bureau avec écrit :

 _Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de ne plus être lâche. Rejoins-moi sur le toit du lycée._

Après tout, il pouvait toujours essayer… Mieux vaut être un idiot qu'un lâche…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? J'ai rien d'autre à dire (à part que j'ai oublié de prendre mes médicaments) donc à demain ! Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	13. Jour 12 : Iitsume

**Hey !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, elles me font très plaisir. Après une magnifique suggestion de Teyola alors que je bloquais, j'ai fait du Iitsume (j'invente le nom).**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Bibidi : C'est vrai que c'est assez mignon quand on y pense à ce ship... Je ne ship absolument pas Toga et Dabi. D'ailleurs, dans mes fics, ils sont constamment en train de se chamailler. Mon frère est génial !**

 **LaVéritéVraie : Je suis contente que les trois derniers chapitres t'es plu. Je suis assez fière pour le passage avec Fuyumi. J'aime bien développer la relation catastrophique qu'entretienne Dabi et Toga. Quand Dabi parle d'elle, il dit tout le temps qu'elle est dérangée donc... Tes reviews sont toujours aussi drôle et elle me pousse toujours à faire de mon mieux !**

 **Fan de Todomomo : Ce n'est pas Endeavor qui va se plaindre... Ahem ! Merci beaucoup ! J'aime bien imaginé sa mère de cette manière. Je me demande si un jour, on connaîtra son nom. J'adore écrire les altercations entre Dabi et Toga. Je connaissais la théorie et c'est sur ça qu'est basé la fic la famille Todoroki ^^. J'y crois dur comme fer !**

 _Jour 12_

 _Cobaye contre scientifique_

_ Iida-san !

_ Oh non… souffla-t-il.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis se retourna.

_ Hatsume-san… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _« Et ça recommence… »_

_ Eh bien, c'est pour savoir si tu accepterais de faire une petite expérience pour moi… _« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ? »_

_ Ça dépend, c'est quand ? _« Essayons de gagner du temps… J'aurais qu'à lui dire que je suis occupé »_

_ Cette après-midi. J'ai vérifié, tu es libre. _« De 15h à 19h ton emploi du temps ressemble à un néant. »_

_ Il me semble que j'ai une séance de révision avec Midoriya et Todoroki. _« Tu n'as pas pu anticiper ça. »_

_ Oh, Midoriya et Todoroki ? Je les ai gentiment convaincus de repousser vos révisions. _« Enfin, gentiment, ça dépend du point de vu… »_

_ Gentiment ? _« Elle leur a fait du chantage… »_

_ Mais oui, gentiment. _« Je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais que j'ai fait du chantage… maintenant arrête et accepte. »_

_ Je devrais peut-être en profiter pour réviser seul pour les prochains contrôles. _« Je ne vais pas abandonner si facilement »_

_ Mais voyons, tu es très intelligent, je suis sûr que louper une séance de révision n'est pas très grave… _« Ah non ! Je n'ai pas passé deux semaines à récolter des photos compromettantes des deux autres pour que tu refuses de cette manière ! »_

_ Si je manque de rigueur, comment puis-je espérer devenir un grand héro ?! _« Tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis… »_

_ Hm… _« Et voilà l'argument de ''je suis coincé et j'en suis fier'' qu'est-ce qu'il me fatigue… »_. Tu sais, je pense que même les grands héros doivent prendre le temps de se reposer puis, un héro est censé aider les autres et ça m'aiderais beaucoup si tu venais tester ma machine…

_ Ah, je vois… _« Alerte ! Elle retourne mon argument contre moi ! »_. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûr…

_ Tu es le seul qui peux assurer cette tâche, Iida-san… _« Flattons un peu son égo… »_

_ Tu ne peux pas demander à Tokoyami par exemple ? _« Il faut fuir ! Et vite ! »_

_ Je crains qu'il ne puisse m'aider… _« C'est un améliorateur de réacteur ! Comment veux-tu que Tokoyami m'aide ! »_

_ Je peux toujours lui demander si tu veux… _« Désolé Tokoyami, je ne souhaite pas te faire subir ça mais voilà… J'ai dû faire un choix… »_

Mais… je voulais qu'on passe du temps ensemble… Rien que toi et moi… _« Je ne voulais pas en arrive là mais bon… Séduction ! »_

_ Hatsume-san… _« Ne cède pas… »_

_ Je te fais confiance Iida-san mais je suis consciente que je n'ai pas été très sympa, notamment pendant le festival sportif. C'est pour cela que je souhaite me racheter et passer du temps avec toi afin de construire une amitié forte et solide… _« Discours sentimental… c'est fait ! »_

_ Ah je vois… _« Ne cède pas… Ne cède pas ! »_

_ Alors ? Tu veux bien venir ?

_ C'est que… _« Ne cède pas ! Ne cède pas ! »_

_ Iida-san…

_ On… _« Non ! »_ … on commence quand ?

_ A 16h !

_ D'accord… _« Pourquoi… »_.

_ On se voit plus tard Iida !

_ Bien sûr…

Et encore une fois, il se fit avoir…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Comme c'est bien de ne plus avoir de retard ! Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	14. Jour 13 : Izuocha

**Hey !**

 **Oui, je suis encore et toujours en retard. Je vais écrire tout ce que j'ai à dire ici pour ne pas perdre de temps. Déjà, j'ai eu a passer les brevets blancs et j'étais très fatigué donc je n'arrivais pas vraiment à écrire. J'ai réussi à en rattraper 4 mais puisque je suis en vacance, je termine tout ça demain. J'ai mis un petit bonus dans le jour 15 pour m'excuser de mon absence. Je suis encore très fatigué donc je répondrait à tout le monde demain.**

 _Jour 13_

 _Superstition_

Ochako Uraraka n'aimait vraiment pas les Vendredi 13. En réalité, elle n'aimait pas les 13 du mois tout simplement. Pour elle, ce jour était maudit. Vous pouvez penser que ceci est ridicule mais non. A chaque fois qu'elle prévoyait de faire quelque chose en cette date maudite, rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait. Une fois elle était allé au zoo et c'était retrouver dans la cage d'un serpent. Une autre fois, elle avait fini enfermer dans une chambre froide. Bref, elle ne voulait pas sortir de chez elle et les seules fois où elle le faisait, ce n'était que pour aller en cours. Et aujourd'hui, elle comptait bien rester au fond de sa couette. Aizawa avait miraculeusement annulé les cours du jour et elle comptait bien en profiter. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pris en compte à quel point ses ami pouvaient être problématique. En particulier un certain Izuku Midoriya.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Un dvd, un chocolat chaud, un tas de couette pour être bien confortable et plusieurs sandwichs. Tout était parfait. Elle allait pouvoir passez cette journée cloitrer dans sa chambre sans avoir besoin de quitter son lit. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant d'entendre trois coups distincts contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne répondit pas. Peut-être que si elle ne répondait pas, il allait partir. De nouveau trois coups.

_ Uraraka ? Tu es là ? C'est Izuku ?

_ Deku-kun ?

Elle couvrit sa bouche. Ça lui a échapper. _« Mince, il va rester »_ pensa-t-elle.

_ Ah, tu es là, tant mieux, dit-il, je peux entrer ?

_ Ah euh… oui vas-y.

Il poussa doucement la porte et tomba sur Ochako, enroulé dans une couverture avec son visage comme seul partie apparente de son corps.

_ Je peux m'assoir ?

_ Bien sûr !

Il s'approcha et se mit sur un coussin.

_ Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

_ Non, non…

Un silence assez gênant s'installa.

_ Et donc, demanda Ochako ne supportant pas le blanc un peu trop présent, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

_ Je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec nous au parc. Il y aura à peu près tout le monde sauf Kacchan et Todoroki qui sont en rattrapage.

Le sujet tabou. Sortir en ce jour maudit.

_ Eh bien… je me sens pas très, très bien… mentit-elle en faignant un légère toux.

_ Oh, tu es malade.

_ Un peu.

_ J'ai des médicaments contre la grippe si tu veux, ça te permettrait de sortir.

_ Ah, merci mais… J'ai des devoirs à finir !

_ Des devoirs ? Mais on n'a rien à faire pour demain…

_ Oui mais je souhaite m'avancer !

_ Aller, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'Aizawa nous libère.

_ J'avais déjà prévu de rester et de voir un film…

_ Le Titanic ? Mais tu l'as déjà vu 20 fois.

_ J'ai une série à regarder !

_ Tu pourras le faire une autre fois ! Viens, s'il te plait, dit-il avec un regard suppliant.

 _« Oh non, je déteste quand il fait c'est yeux là… Je vais craquer… Il faut que je tente le tout pour le tout ! »_

_ Tu sais… j'ai très mais alors très mal au ventre, enfin, tu comprends…

Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchis quelque instant puis quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit.

_ Ah ! Je vois ! Des problèmes… féminin… Désolé ! J'y vais.

C'était radical. Il se leva maladroitement et parti aussi vite qu'il fut venu. _« J'y suis peut-être aller un peu fort »._ En tout cas, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on fera sortir Ochako Uraraka un 13 du mois…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Pour les 3 prochains poste, il y aura un certain mutisme de ma part. Désolé mais je suis vraiment trop fatigué... Bye.**

 **Neymanga**


	15. Jour 14 : Kacchako

_Jour 14_

 _Idiot_

Ils étaient coincés, tous les deux sous le paravent d'une boutique à attendre comme deux abrutis que la pluie s'arrête.

_ Franchement, de toutes les personnes de la classe, pourquoi il a fallut que ce soit toit. Putain je me les cailles…

_ Bakugou, ce n'est pas ma faute si nous avons tous les deux oublier notre parapluie et que nous sommes tous les deux en chemise manche courte.

_ Et pourquoi tu me suivais déjà ?

_ Parce que tu devais t'excuser auprès d'Iida et Deku pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

_ Comme si j'allais le faire…

_ Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'en prends autant à Deku.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Le nerd. Pourquoi tu l'appelle Deku ?

_ Parce que c'est mignon puis, ça ressemble à un encouragement.

_ Hein ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ?

_ Oui et alors ? Moi j'aime beaucoup.

_ Tu es au courant que tu traite ton cher Deku de bon à rien ?

_ Ce n'est pas un bon à rien !

_ Alors arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

_ Oh, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en serrant les dents. Katsuki souffla en signe de mépris.

_ Tu vas me dire que juste parce que c'est mignon, tu appellerais quelqu'un par un surnom rabaissant ?

_ Non, il m'a donné son accord.

_ Oh, puisqu'il t'a donné son accord, ça change tout ?!

_ Oui !

_ Figure toi que, mignon ou pas, bon à rien veut toujours dire bon à rien !

_ Eh bien par pour moi ! D'ailleurs, si tu me l'autorisais, je t'appellerais aussi Kacchan Bakugou.

_ Ah, vraiment ?

Il se rapprocha de son visage et encra son regard carmin dans ses pupilles noisette.

_ Alors vas-y, je t'écoute…

Elle rougit fortement. Une seule phrase parcouru son esprit : _« je n'avais jamais remarquer à quel point il était beau… »_

_T…p… pr…

_ Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris ?

_ Tu es trop près…

Il haussa les sourcils dans un signe de surprise puis laissa échapper un léger rire.

_ Eh bien, mademoiselle se dégonfle. Où est passé ton assurance d'il y a quelque seconde ? Je ne reconnais plus l'Uraraka du festival. Puis, tu ne peux pas dire que je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'appeler comme ça alors vas-y, dit-le…

Elle déglutit lentement, les joues devenant de plus en plus rouge.

_ S'il te plait, recule Kacchan.

Il explosa de rire.

_ Eh bien tu vois que tu peux. Oh si tu voyais ta tête ! C'est à se rouler par terre !

Elle rougit une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci de gêne.

_ Et dire que j'ai pu penser cinq seconde que tu étais attirant, murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

_ Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

_ Je n'ai rien dit.

_ Aller, flatte mon égo !

_ Tiens la pluie c'est arrêter.

_ Je ne vais pas te lâcher Uraraka !

Elle se retourna, les joues plus rouge qu'une tomate.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un idiot !

Et elle parti en courant laissant un Katsuki satisfait derrière elle.


	16. Jour 15 : Todomomo

_Jour 15_

 _Au pied d'un arbre_

Il était assis, là, au pied d'un arbre un livre à la main. Oh non, il ne lisait pas, c'était juste pour pouvoir l'observer discrètement, du coin de l'œil. Il n'osait pas vraiment l'approcher et se contentait de quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps. Par moment, leurs regards se croisaient. Lorsque cella arrivait, il feignait de retourner à sa lecture. Il ne savait pas vraiment lorsque ça avait commencer mais il n'en avait que faire.

Il resta assis, l'observant sans un mot. Aujourd'hui, elle lisait elle aussi. Son regard était attiré par ses lèvres qui remuait au rythme de sa lecture comme si elle lisait à voix haute. Il avait beaucoup de mal en s'en détacher. Il la vit passé sa mèche noire de jet derrière son oreille mais celle-ci retomba désespérément. Il réprima un sourire mais une lueur d'amusement traversa ses yeux hétérochromes. Il détourna à nouveau les yeux lorsqu'elle regarda dans sa direction.

Il la regarda de nouveau. Elle lécha légèrement sa lèvre inférieure en plissant les yeux. Il savait ce que cela représentait : elle était très concentrée. Il la regarda un plus longtemps et ses yeux s'adoucir, s'attardant de plus en plus sur ses lèvres puis, il sursauta lorsqu'il la vit se lever et s'approcher dangereusement de sa position. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui.

_ Je peux m'assoir ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça puis elle prit place à côté de lui. Leurs épaules se touchaient et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il se demandait ce qu'elle voulait.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Todoroki-san ? Tu me regardais bizarrement tout à l'heure…

_ Je réfléchissais juste… répondit-il simplement.

_ Oh… Que lis-tu ?

_ Un Sherlock Holmes. Ma sœur m'a dit que même si c'était un très vieux livre, il reste très intéressant.

_ Oh, j'en ai déjà lut un. C'est un polar.

_ Hm.

_ J'aime beaucoup ce parc, je trouve qu'il est très reposant. J'imagine que toi aussi vu que je t'y trouve souvent.

_ Hm.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire puis il la regarda en arquant un sourcil.

_ Désolé Todoroki-san, je ne me moque pas c'est juste que, je trouve ça plutôt drôle ta manière de répondre à tous en hochant la tête ou avec un simple son.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

_ C'est mignon, c'est tout.

Il se sentit rougir.

_ Hm…

Elle rit une nouvelle fois et ses joues tournèrent vers un rouge un peu plus vif.

_ C'est dommage que l'on ne se parle pas plus souvent. Tu reviens demain ?

_ Hm…

_ Eh bien attends-moi, je serais là.

_ Hm…

Elle s'approcha de son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il s'empourpra violement.

_ Eh bien à demain, Todoroki-san.

_ Hm, Yaoyorozu…

Elle se leva et lui sourit avant de partir. Il regarda à nouveau son livre puis le rangea. Il s'en passait des choses, au pied d'un arbre…

Bonus :

Il prit sa main la tirant vers lui. La vice-déléguée rougit fortement. Il la serra contre lui laissant ses doigts se balader dans ses cheveux. Sa respiration était lente dans le cou du bicolore. Il ne disait rien, ne sentant que son léger souffle contre sa peau.

_Désolé... commença-t-il. J'avais envie... de te prendre dans mes bras...

Elle ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_Je, je n'avais pas le courage de te le dire avant et, je comprends que ça t'ait fait mal que je t'ignore mais... J'avais mal. Je ne savais pas quoi faire... et je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier...

_Todoroki... san... je...

_Momo, coupa-t-il.

Elle rougit. Son nom sorti de ses lèvres avait comme une signification nouvelle.

_Même si tu refuses, je continuerais à t'appeler Momo donc, s'il-te-plait, arrête de m'appeler Todoroki. J'ai un prénom moi aussi.

Elle ne savait définitivement pas quoi dire. Il la sera encore un peu plus contre lui et s'approcha de son oreille.

_J'avais mal quand... quand tu parlais à Iida... J'étais... Jaloux ? ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant... Mais, quand tu me parlais, je me sentais bien, apaiser et serein.

Elle rougit...

_Mais, te voir avec Iida restait insupportable donc... je t'évitais, pour avoir moins mal mais... c'était pire, pour toi, comme pour moi... Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

Elle rougit encore. Il ne... Il n'était pas en train de... là maintenant ?

_Momo... une fois, s'il te plait, dit mon prénom.

Son cœur battait vite.

_Je ne te demande rien juste, dis-le...

_Sh... Shouto...

Il se tendis dans ses bras puis soupira d'aise.

_Merci... Je, je... je t'ai...

_Je t'aime, coupa Momo.

Shouto sourit légèrement.

_C'est injuste, tu l'as dit avant moi...

Momo sourit à son tour.

_Je sais...

_Je t'aime... souffla Shouto.

Et il l'embrassa


	17. Jour 16 : Tokotsuyu

_Jour 16_

 _Une sombre nuit_

Assis sur le sol, son esprit était vide. Il profitait de la douce brise nocturne qui le fit frissonner. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe et respira à plein poumon. Tokoyami Fumikage aimait la nuit, c'était un fait. Il aimait admirer la lueur de l'astre lunaire ou simplement contempler ses billes éclatantes qui parsemait le ciel comme s'il long avait recouvert une nappe noire de diamant. Il aimait sentir et caresser l'herbe sous ses doigts puis respirer la douce odeur d'humidité qui s'en dégageait. Et surtout, il aimait cette tranquillité que seul la nuit pouvait lui apporter grâce à sa mélodie sublimer par un silence profond. La nuit était agréable, il n'avait besoin que de cela et pourtant…

Il continuait d'observer la lune ne pensant à rien d'autre. Il se sentait vide. D'habitude, cette sensation ne le dérageait pas mais ce soir était différent. Il lui manquait quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi. Il se redressa et regarda son ombre. Il plissa légèrement les yeux la regardant avec consternation. Cette étendue sombre était à l'origine de nombreux soucis. Cet attrait pour l'obscurité lui à valut beaucoup de soucis. Sa mère lui avait déjà raconter comment c'était passé la première manifestation de son alter. Elle s'était déroulée de nuit et il avait même dû appeler un héros professionnel pour régler le problème. Ce soir-là, c'était la première fois qu'il se « déchainait ». Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais s'abandonner au dark shadow lui donnait une sensation de liberté et de puissance inégalable. Mais il le savait, pour le bien de tous, il ne pourrait jamais plus se déchainer.

Le bruit de la porte de l'internat le sortit de ses songes. Il détourna leur regard et tomba sur un visage affichant un e expression désintéresser.

_ Asui-san.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Tsuyu-chan.

_ J'y réfléchirais…

Elle s'avança et arriva à sa hauteur.

_ Je peux m'assoir ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Elle prit place à ses côtés et colla ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

_ Te souviens-tu de l'autre jour ? Demanda soudainement le corbeau.

Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, Tsuyu le savait.

_ Quand ça ?

_ Lorsque l'on s'est croisé sous la pluie. T'en souviens-tu ?

_ Hm, je m'en souviens en effet.

_ Je me rappelle de ce que tu avais dit à ce propos comme quoi tout passait trop vite et que l'on n'avait pas le temps d'apprécier les choses. Moi, j'ai plus l'impression que tout ce passe au ralenti.

Elle le regarda, plus intéresser par ce qu'il avançait.

_ Je me sens vide, il me manque quelque chose et, c'est en me posant devant la lune que je le comprends. La lune me permet de m'évader, cette unique source de lumière dans le noir de la nuit. Et pourtant. Le temps est comme figé et j'ai l'impression que je devrais être autre part, faire quelque chose et pourtant, je reste là, sur l'herbe. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est si étroit. J'aimerais me libérer…

_ Alors fais le.

Il la regarda en clignant des yeux.

_ Mais si je…

_ Si ce que tu veux c'est te libérer, fais-le mais sache que nous serons toujours là pour te retenir. Enfin, s'il te manque quelque chose, je comblerais ce manque.

Il la regarda sans dire mot. Elle se leva, le salua et s'en alla. Il observa à nouveau la lune, s'allongea puis ferma les yeux.


	18. Jour 17 : Ashikiri

**Hey !**

 **Alors j'aurais été en retard jusqu'au bout... Bon, il est très tard donc je ne vais pas m'éterniser. J'ai tout fini, certain contienne du spoil, attention. Pour le jour 20 et 21, désolé, c'est Teyola. Ensuite, réponse demain peut-être. Ce mois a vraiment été... catastrophique ^^'. J'ai eu tellement de problème qu'il est passé beaucoup trop vite...**

 **Aller, place au chapitre...**

 _Jour 17_

 _Idiot à deux_

Ils étaient assis, tous les deux, dans la salle de classe.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te reproche ? Demanda-t-il.

_ J'ai, sans faire exprès, fais fondre un des lavabos des toilettes des filles,

_ Comment t'as fait ?

_ Je ne préfère pas en parler, et toi ?

_ J'ai cassé un des murs du pensionnat.

_ Et donc ? Ça s'est passé comment ?

_ Je me suis pris un tarte de Bakugou et j'ai atterrit dans le mur.

_ Oh… Du coup on est encore tous les deux en retenu.

_ Hm… ça devient habituelle. Au moins, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul abrutit de la classe.

_ Oui, il y a Kaminari et toi, Kirishima.

_ Je parlait de toi Ashido…

_ Alors d'abord, moi c'était un accident ! Toi tu as cherché Bakugou ! Faut être suicidaire pour faire ça !

_ Oui mais je ne vois pas comment on peut faire fondre un lavabo !

_ Eh ! Les collés ! Taisez-vous !

Ils levèrent la tête et tombèrent sur le regard d'Aizawa.

_ Oui monsieur…

_ Tss, une vraie brochette d'imbécile…

Et l'heure de retenu ce termina dans le silence le plus total.

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Il est tard donc juste le texte pour les autres chapitre (je dois encore mettre tous ça sur Wattpad...) Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	19. Jour 18 : Izuocha

_Jour 18_

 _Je ne veux pas te perdre_

Impuissante, elle le regardait, lui qui se brisait les os à chaque seconde. C'était impossible mais elle ressentait sa douleur et une autre plus intense encore. Elle souffrait, effrayer par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Ses larmes meurtrissaient ses joues. Elle tomba à terre ne sachant quoi faire. Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois et ne put faire qu'une chose dans son état d'impuissance :

_ Deku !

Elle tomba a terre. Ce nom qui a lui tout seul voulait tout dire. Elle qui avait su changer sa signification.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Et elle s'évanouie.


	20. Jour 19 : Kamijirou

_Jour 19_

 _Symphony_

 **I've been hearing symphonies**

Je mets mon casque, je te vois, je souris.

 **Before all I heard was silence**

Tout est si différent. Mon cœur bat vite. J'ai l'impression de voir et d'entendre de nouvelle chose.

 **A rhapsody for you and me**

Est-ce que toi aussi tu la ressens ?

 **And every melody is timeless**

Cette sensation où tout s'arrête lorsque je te vois.

 **Life was stringing me along**

Je pensais tout connaitre mais je me trompais.

 **Then you came and you cut me loose**

Et grâce à toi, maintenant je le sais et je suis enfin celle que je veux être.

 **Was solo singing on my own**

J'étais seule, me suffisant à moi-même.

 **Now I can't find the key without you**

Mais être loin de toi m'empêche d'être complète.

 **And now your song is on repeat**

Tes idioties font partie de ma vie

 **And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat**

Entends-tu chaque battement de mon cœur.

 **And when you're gone, I feel incomplete**

Il disparaisse lorsque tu es loin de moi, mon âme sœur.

 **So if you want the truth**

Alors Denki, pour tout te dire…

 **I just wanna be part of your symphony**

Etre ensemble est la seule chose qui m'obsède.

 **Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

Je veux être ta reine, que tu me retiennes.

 **Symphony**

La musicienne qui joue chaque note de ta vie.

 **Like a love song on the radio**

Que tu m'aime comme je t'aime et que l'on ne s'en lasse jamais.

 **Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

Ne me laisse pas partir où je pourrais en mourir.

Alors je t'aime, Denki Kaminari

Kyoka Jirou


	21. Jour 20 : Katsubara

_Jour 20_

 _Un rendez-vous peu probable, première partie_

_ T'es sûr de toi ?

_ Tu as vu les résultats par toi-même.

_ Justement, c'est parce que je les ai vu que ça m'étonne puis, pourquoi c'est à nous de s'en charger ?

_ Parce qu'on me la demander et que je n'ai pas pu refuser.

_ Et pourquoi je suis là moi ?

_ Parce que je te l'ai demandé et que tu n'as pas refuser.

_ Pas faux…

_ Chut, la voilà !

Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson puis observèrent la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Ibara Shiozaki.

_ Tetsutetsu, tu es là ?

Elle regarda son papier une seconde fois.

_ Pourtant il voulait me voir pour réviser…

_ Oï ! La fleuriste !

Elle leva les yeux et son regard tomba sur des pupilles rouge carmin.

_ Bakugou… souffla-t-elle.

_ Tu n'aurais pas vu cet idiot de Kaminari.

_ Il me semble qu'il est sorti avec Jirou et Kendou. Et toi, tu n'aurais pas vu Tetsutetsu.

_ Pourquoi, tu le cherche ?

_ Oui, il m'a envoyé un message pour que je puisse l'aider en maths.

_ Il est avec Tête d'ortie. Tu ne risques pas de le voir de sitôt.

_ Oh…

Un silence gênant s'abattit sur le duo.

_ Et… pourquoi voulais-tu voir Kaminari.

_ Il m'a envoyer deux place pour un parc d'attraction qui vient d'ouvrir en disant de venir ici.

_ Je vois…

Le téléphone de Katsuki sonna. Il vit un message vocal s'afficher.

_ _Yo Bakugou ! Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas venir mais tu peux toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour t'accompagner ! Salut !_

Katsuki fulmina en regardant son portable. Ibara le vit s'énerver et décida de prendre les choses en main pour éviter que ce chère Katsuki ait l'idée de tout exploser aux alentours.

_ Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, intervint-elle. Maintenant que j'ai la journée de libre.

Il se calma la regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ouais, si tu veux…

Ils s'éloignèrent alors. Deux têtes sortirent alors des buissons.

_ Je n'y crois pas Yaoyorozu, ça a vraiment marché…

_ Il faut croire que les résultats d'Hatsume n'était peut-être pas erroné finalement, Todoroki-san.

_ Qui aurait pensé que c'est deux-là serait à 98%…

_ Faut dire qu'à ce moment-là, je n'y croyais pas vraiment non plus…

Il y a quelque semaine…

_ Un testeur de compatibilité amoureuse ?

_ Eh oui, j'ai rentré le nom de tous les élèves de la filière héroïque. Le but de mon expérience et de voir lequel sont compatible et de trouver un moyen de les mettre en couple. Si ça marche alors j'aurais créé une machine révolutionnaire qui me fera devenir riche ! Plus qu'à baisser ce levier !

Les six filles de la seconde A la regarda faire.

_ Voyons voir… Oh, 98% !

_ Et qui est-ce ? Demanda Mina excité.

_ Attends, je regarde…

Elle se pencha sur son invention puis fronça les sourcils.

_ Ce n'est pas possible… il doit y avoir une erreur…

_ Laisse-moi voir ! Cria Tooru. Alors, Shiozaki Ibara et… Katsuki Bakugou ?!

Et voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés là…


	22. Jour 21 : Katsubara

_Jour 21_

 _Un rendez-vous peu probable, deuxième partie_

_ Bon, vous nous expliquez maintenant ?!

Ils étaient tous face à lui, assis devant la sortie du parc.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Bakugou.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je suis sencé croire à part que vous avez organisé un rendez-vous foireux ?!

Revenons un peu en arrière…

Le « rendez-vous » battait son plein. Les deux cibles semblaient apprécier l'instant présent. Tous se passait bien. Les élèves avaient formé plusieurs unités pour assurer le succès de la mission. Ils avaient réussi à les faire rentrer dans le tunnel de l'amour, dans la grande roue et dans plusieurs manèges à deux. Donc, tout se passait bien, mais personne n'avait prévu que Katsuki puisse les démasquer, Ils n'avaient donc pas de plan de secours.

Voilà donc ce qu'il s'est passé…

_ On peut tout t'expliquer, Bakugou.

_ Vas-y l'abrutit qui m'a posé un lapin, dit-il alors que des explosions crépitait au creux de ses mains.

_ Tout est la faute d'Hatsume !

_ Eh !

_ Oh, alors la binoclarde souhaite sûrement prendre la parole.

_ Pour ma défense, c'est pour le bien de la science.

_ Donc on vous a servit de cobaye… génial, continu.

_ Attends, je vous ai quand même payer le billet, puis ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous étiez pas amusé. Donc c'est un mal pour un bien.

_ Elle cherche la mort… chuchota Kirishima.

Katsuki semblait fulminer et était prêt à se jeter sur la pauvre Hatsume. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, une main se posa sur son épaule.

_ Allons Bakugou, calme-toi. On s'est bien amusé finalement, pardonnons-lui.

Il cligna des yeux et tous regardèrent Ibara incrédule.

_ C'est bizarre, j'ai plus envie de me battre.

_ Tu vois, la violence ne résous rien, maintenant, allons-y, dit-elle en rayonnant comme une déesse.

Et ils partirent tous les deux.

_ Une fille capable de contenir la rage de Bakugou… souffla Denki. Tu va devenir riche avec ta machine.

_ Oh mais ce n'était que le premier essai. Il faut réaliser toute une série de test. Kaminari, Jirou ou bien Todoroki et Yaoyorozu, lesquels de vous veulent essayer.

Ils clignèrent des yeux puis une gêne immense ce fit sentir.

_ Non merci, ça va aller ! Déclinèrent-ils.

_ Pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais demandé l'avis de Bakugou…

Ils se regardèrent, paniqué.

_ Euh, je crois qu'on va y aller, s'exclama Denki.

_ Riche, je vais devenir riche !


	23. Jour 22 : Les 3 grands

_Jour 22_

 _Depuis qu'on s'est connu_

Elle entra dans la salle, un bouquet à la main. Il dormait profondément et elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec anxiété. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et la vit.

_ Hadou-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.

_ Je voulais voir comment tu allais, Togata-san.

_ Merci, c'est gen…

_ Imbécile !

Il s'arrêta, la dévisageant avec surprise. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle réprima quelques sanglots.

_ Tu te rends compte de tout les risques que vous avez pris Amajiki et toi ?! Regarde dans quel états pitoyable tu te trouves maintenant…

_ Hadou-san… Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant.

_ Et ton alter ? Toi qui avais travailler si dur pour le perfectionner. Tu ne peux pas dire que ça ne fais rien ! Comment peux-tu garder ce même sourire alors que ton avenir est foutu ? Comment peux-tu garder le sourire alors que tu aurais pu mourir ? J'étais si inquiète, et je n'ai rien pu faire…

_ Il fallait bien prendre des risques…

_ Je sais bien mais…

_ Mais je suis toujours en vie Hadou-san, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule en souriant. N'est-ce pas le plus important ?

Elle le regarda alors que ses larmes se tarissait.

_ Mais, ton alter…

_ Eh bien, je ne voulais pas en parler pour ne pas vous créer de faux espoir mais ils travaillent sur un moyen de me le rendre.

Elle détourna les yeux et serra le bas de sa jupe.

_ Hadou-san ?

_ Depuis que je vous ai connu, toi et Amajiki, vous n'avez pas arrêter de mettre votre vie en jeu mais j'avais toujours réussi à vous sauver pour éviter le pire. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'il vous arrive malheur et maintenant que c'est arrivé, je me sens inutile. Je me dis qu'au moment où vous avez eu le plus besoin de moi, je n'étais pas présente… Je m'en veux/

_ Hadou-san…

_ Cependant, tu as raison, vous êtes tous les deux vivant. Alors j'espère pour toi que tu va vite retrouver ton alter ! Comme ça, on atteindra tout les trois l'élite des héros !

Il lui sourit.

_ Bien évidemment, Nejire…


	24. Jour 23 : All might et Izuku

_Jour 23_

 _Avant que tu partes_

Il entra dans sa chambre, passant la main sur chaque poster sur le mur.

_ All might va mourir…

Son cœur se serra. Formuler cette pensé à voix hautes était plus que douloureux.

_ Ne pleurs pas, Izuku Midoriya, tu savais déjà que ça allait finir par arriver, dit-il faiblement en prenant une figurine en main. Puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait mourir aujourd'hui ou demain !

Il se souvint alors de toute son enfance bercée par la lumière du symbole de la paix et le larmes le gagnèrent. Il tomba à terre, désemparé et regarda le plafond.

_ All might, avant que tu partes, je veux que tu sois fier de moi…


	25. Dernier jour : Todomomo

_Dernier Jour_

 _Mon premier Noël_

Ils étaient tous assis en cercle dehors, discutant entre eux. Ils semblaient attendre mais lui ne comprenait pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à sa voisine.

_ On attend minuit Todoroki-san.

_ Pourquoi attendre minuit ? On ne peut pas le faire maintenant ?

Elle rit légèrement et se tourna vers lui.

_ Ça enlèverait la magie de Noël…

De douces rougeurs parcoururent ses joues.

_ La magie de Noël ? Mais la magie n'existe pas Yaoyorozu.

_ Nous vivons bien dans un monde qui côtoie le surnaturel alors croire à un peu de magie… Tout peu arrivé à Noël.

Il la regarda longuement, il la dévisagea même puis une pensé traversa son esprit. Il rougit encore plus et la chassa bien vite de son esprit.

_ C'est la première fois que je fête Noël.

Elle rit une nouvelle fois.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

_ Oh, rien c'est que, je m'y attendais c'est tout. C'est avant tout pour ça qu'on a tout organisé.

_ Ah.

Elle encra ses pupilles dans les siennes et cette pensée revint.

_ Yaoyorozu, tu m'as dit que tout pouvait arriver à Noël ?

_ Oui.

_ Et… tu m'embrasserais ?

Elle le regarda quelque peu surprise puis un sourire naquit sur son visage.

_ Bien sûr ! J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il en était certain, il refêterait Noël l'année prochaine…


	26. Remerciement

Hey !

Comment allez-vous ? J'avais déjà écrit tout ce qui va suivre mais suite à plusieurs bug internet chez moi, je recommence. Tout d'abord, merci pour tout votre soutiens ! Je suis contente que ce mois vous ai plus et j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fête ! Je devais écrire un os pour noël mais manque de temps... J'en ferais un pour le nouvel an !

Réponse au review :

Bibidi : Merci pour ton soutiens, je sus contente de t'avoir fait découvrir plusieurs ship. Pour le Katsubara... c'est une très longue histoire. En tout cas, merci !

Fan de Todomomo : J'espère que c'est long temps d'attente n'auront pas été trop douloureux... Cependant ! J'aurais réussi a tout bouclé a temps ! Encore merci !

Amandineylan : Contente que mes os te plaise ! Je me suis mise a apprécier le Fuyumi/Tensei après avoir vu quelque image de ce ship. Merci de ton soutiens !

Emiya-rd : Je te réponds ici. Je suis contente que mes os sur le tokotsuyu te plaise. J'essaie de les faire assez léger et qu'ils viennent naturellement. Merci pour tout !

LaVeriteVraie : Merci pour tout tes review ! Je suis contente que tout mes one shot t'aient plu !

Evilfaul : Le Katsubara a été inventé par Teyola et moi suite a un coup du destin (ou d'une discussion et d'un défi débile). Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Merci ! Joyeux noël à toi aussi !

Merci à **Teyola, Fan de Todomomo/XXGroundZeroXX, Amandineylan, Bibidi, Emiya-rd, LaVeriteVraie, Clem, Evilfaul, Alyss Todoroki, Jeuneecrivaine** et à **Architectura** pour m'avoir soutenue avec au moins une review !

Encore merci à **Amandineylan, Evilfaul, MlodieMusique, SunlaLune, Teyola, Une jeune ecrivaine, et à XXGroundZeroXX** pour avoir suivi la fic

Et enfin, merci à **Amandineylan, Charly1902, Evilfaul, Lunale-chan, MlodieMusique, Siama-san, SunlaLune, Teyola, XXGroundZeroXX** et à **rikorinda53** pour avoir mis la fic en favoris.

Je crois que j'ai tout dis ^^ ! Bye !

Neymanga


End file.
